Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes (Game)
Dimension Warriors vs. Universe Heroes: The Power Battle is a fighting game made by Franz122 and ElderPrinceShroob, which will have a Wii U and 3DS exclusive release because Xbox One and PlayStation 4 are bullshit consoles. Steam is also fucking bad. Also, there are a lot of Nintendo characters, which is part of the reason why it's a Nintendo exclusive. Gameplay Like Marvel vs. Capcom Super Smash Bros. because it's moar better. Plot This takes place during the Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes book, which the Heroes and Warriors decide to have a tournament to see who's the best squad in the YouTube Poop universe and shit's about to get real. With Bill Cipher and Ultron, they decide to team up and create Master Core. Game Modes The game has a arcade mode which you go through 8 fucking stages, and at the eighth stage, you'll face off Master Hand. The game also features a story mode which you can either join the Heroes, or the Warriors, because they're forcing you. When you complete both sides, you unlock the hardest thing ever: The Last Story! (Totally not a Sonic ripoff.) Once you complete the Last Story, you'll unlock Extra Mode, which the bosses and enemies are tougher, which is utter hell. Fortunately, the neutral characters are playable during this mode. Another extra mode is Helper to Hero, which you can play as the Mario and Sonic helpers. It's actually The Arena in disguise. Playable Characters Dimension Warriors *Penn *Boone *Sashi *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B *Kirby *Mcgee *Gretchen *Squirt *Olimar *Vinnie *Duck Hunt Unlockable *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Omi *Kimiko *Raimundo *Clay *Ping Pong *Ajay *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Rick *Morty *Frisk *The Doctor Universe Heroes *Danny *Sam *Tucker *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Mordecai *Rigby *Muscle Man *Inkling *Shulk *Mega Man *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Corrin *Greninja *Crash Bandicoot Unlockable *Finn *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline *Flame Princess *Wander *Sylvia *Emmet *Wyldstyle *Vitruvius *Benny *Unikitty *Ryu *Jenny XJ-9 *Brad Carbuckle *Ren *Stimpy *Spyro *Inspector Gadget Neutral These characters work alone, and don't need anybody but themselves. Also, in story mode's Extra Mode, the player can pick anyone of the eight. *Gru *Zim *Ryuko Matoi *Shrek *Ika Musume *Solid Snake *Timmy Turner *Villager Helpers These characters help out the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes. In story mode, Player 2 controls them Mario helpers (Help out the Dimension Warrirors) *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina *Nabbit Sonic Helpers (Help out the Universe Heroes) *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Sticks *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Vector *Espio *Shadow *Rouge Assist Trophies *Irwin *Isabella *Meta Knight *Alph *Temmie *Sawyer *Soos *Peridot *Master Fung *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Mr. Krabs *Benson *Sir Brad Starlight *Penny *Riki *Squid Sisters *Chun-Li *Metal-Beard *Bad Cop *Tuck Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Endsville *Danville *Flat Zone X *Green Greens *Distant Planet *Duck Hunt *Wrecking Crew *The Underground *Chicago *Kyrat *Camp Lakebottom *Middleburg *Beach City *Gravity Falls *Xiaolin Temple *Mewni *The Doctor's Multiverse Tour *Rick and Morty's Multiverse Tour *Bikini Bottom *The Park *Pokemon Stadium *Castle Siege *Splatoon Turf War *Gaur Plains *Wumpa Island *Wily Castle *Skylands *Suzaku Castle *Elmore *Fenton Works *Candy Kingdom *Lord Hater's Ship *Bricksburg *Tremorton High School *Metropolis *Ren & Stimpy's Backyard *Mushroomy Kingdom *Windy Hill Zone *Training Room Worlds Some of these worlds are only found in each route. However, both routes have to go to the Isle of Ancients, Subspace, and Weirdmaggedon. (No exceptions!) Dimension Warriors route *Mushroom Kingdom (Boss: Duon) *Endsville (Boss: Nergal) *Camp Lakebottom (Boss: Buttsquat) *Danville (Boss: Dr. Doofenshmirtz) *Middleburg (Boss: Rippen) *Dreamland (Boss: Susie) *Xiaolin (Boss: Chase Young) *Mewni (Boss: Ludo) *Isle of the Ancients (Boss: Bowser Jr.) *Subspace (Boss: Bowser) *Weirdmaggedon (Boss: Dry Bowser and Bill) Universe Heroes route *Windy Hill Zone (Boss: Galleom) *Bikini Bottom (Boss: Plankton) *Inkopolis (Boss: DJ Octavio) *Land of Ooo (Boss: Ice King) *Outer Space (Boss: Lord Hater) *Bricksburg (Boss: Lord Business) *Wumpa Islands (Boss: Dr. Neo Cortex) *Tremorton (Boss: Vexus) *Isle of the Ancients (Boss: Metal Sonic) *Subspace (Boss: Dr. Eggman) *Weirdmaggedon (Boss: Zavok and Ultron) Bosses Tutorial *Octoling *Whispy Woods Mini Bosses *Elec Man *Bonkers *Elite Octoling *Mettaton *Blocky *Air Man *Kamek *Egg Robo World Bosses (Dimension Warriors route) *Duon *Nergal *Dr. Doofinsmirtz *Buttsquat *Susie *Rippen *Chase Young *Ludo *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Bill Cipher Universe Heroes route bosses *Galleom *Plankton *DJ Octavio *Ice King *Lord Hater *Lord Buisness *Vlad Plasmius *Dr. Neo Cortex *Vexus *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Zavok *Ultron Final Boss *Master Core The True Arena Exclusive *Dark Matter Swordsman Clone *Queen Sectonia Clone *Akuma *Lord Dominator *Sans *Master Fortress Category:Video Games Category:Dimension Warriors Category:Universe Heroes Category:Fun Games To Play! Category:Epic Words to say